ill give it all up for you
by sleep-deprived101
Summary: narative pov. i guess. kagome meets inuyasha on his first day at her school and ends up turning him punk. kikyou bashing. i have a cursing problem. lemonds
1. Chapter 1

ok well as you already know my story has been taken off for awhile but it was not my fault. it just so happens that someone didnt like it so it got deleted, i dont know how but it did. so here it is again and im now gonna cut down on the cursing and bad spelling.

* * *

chapter 1: taking him home

Kagome Higurashi was the biggest punk in her school. Her best friend Sango was also a punk and NOBODY messed with them or they would get there asses kicked! Kagome was rich and lived alone since her parent and little brother died last year in a car crash but shes long past over it.She lives in a two story house that was accually kinda big for a two story house.

The only reason why the judge let her live alone is because shes 17 and her maid agreed to keep an eye on her. Keada is her house maid, she may be old and half blind but she can catch you faster than you can blink!

Sangos parents are dead from the same car crash as Kagomes and her little brother is in the hospiltal in a coma. Kagome had offered Sango to live with her but Sango thought it would just be weird to live with Kagome.

Kagome was the best skateboarder in her state and won all the x-games there but for some reason she just didnt go farther than state. Sango was almost as good as Kagome but just couldnt take that one last step and after her parents died and her brother going into a coma she just quite.

She got into drugs big time. Although she NEVER offered any to Kagome she still did them. Her dealer was Naraku and alot of the time he cheated her out. The new school year was coming up and Sango had quite the drugs a couple of months ago and began skateboarding again. Kagome and Sango were now seniors in high school and happy about it but not happy about going to school of course.

Kags pov.

beep beep beep...

Was she dreaming or was that her alarm clock? She wasnt sure so she opened her eyes and looked at the clock suprised to see that it was 7:30 a.m.

"Now why would it be going off this early?"Kgome wondered aloud,"oh shit, i forgot... school."

She ran to the bath room and turned on just the cold water to help her wake up. It helped alot she ran to her black bmw (haha i like those cars)and spead off to school compleatly skipping breakfeast. She got there and saw Sango waiting for her by the doors.

sans pov.

"So what took you so long?" Sango asked looking Kagome over.

She was wearing black baggie pants and a black shirt with a red skull and two skateboards instead of crossbones under it. She also had a black Anarchy fitted hat worn to the side.

"I slept in." Kagome said pulling out a brush to brush her hair.Sango could tell that she had indeed slept in and the most likely reason was that she was up all night praticing some new trick."The bells about to ring and you still havent went to get your scedual yet."As if on cue the bell rang. Kagome just shurged her shoulders and walked to the office.

kags pov.

She was talking to Sango but wasnt really listening. She grabed her brush out of her bag, pulled off her hat and started brushing her hair. Then she heard something about school sceduals and shruged her shoulders as the bell rang and went to the office.

'As if it matters if im late anyways all the teachers know that i dont care and i dont need there help just to make good grades.'

She got to the office and there was only a boy in there her age. He had long white hair that went all the way down to his but, beutiful amber orbs for eyes that you could get lost in and not even know it.But unfortantly he looked like a jock or a jock to be or something.He was wearing some stuff from some prep store.

'Dang why is he so hot and a jock that just sucks out the ass'

"Hi ummm... im Inuyasha." He said with one of those smiles that told you flat out there was nothing going on in that thing he called a brain.

"Phft, like i care." Kagome said with the usual prep hating punk attitude.

inus pov.

He was in the office to get his scedual but noone was there so he just sat there waiting. Two seconds after he sat down a girl came in. She was the most beutiful person he ever seen. She had raven balck hair that went to her middle back and eyes to match the color of her hair.

(well im not gonna explain what shes wearing because you already know)

She was all the things he hated but he was attracted to her for some reason.Then he mustered up the courge to tell her his name and ask for hers.

"Hi, ummm... im Inuyasha." He said hoping to impress her in some way.He put on one of those smiles that he hoped looked irresitable. (a.n. i know but im tryng to make him as big a jock and pureboi as i can and i hate myself for that and that makes me hate jocks even more ohhh dont forget the preps. F.Y.I. no demonds just humans sorry. ok im done now) But apparently it didnt work 'cause all he got was an evil look and a "phft, like i care."

'Oh shit i shouldnt mess with her she might try and kick my ass and how could i hit a girl, but how can i leave her alone, ill have to make her mine or at least make her want me.'

A lady came in from the back and looked at them like they were crazy.

"What are you two doing in here," and as if she just relized who kagome was she said next"Not already Kagome its the first day of school."

"What i havent done anything,"Kagome said as she tried to pull off an innocent look but knowing it wouldnt work she added, "yet."

The lady gave her a stern look and asked what they were there for. And as if planned they both at the same time said "scheduals and locker number."They blushed alittle and didnt look at each other.

"Well would you look at that, you have the same locker number and all the same classes except Inuyasha, right,"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Except Inuyasha's aflectic period. Well thats great news 'cause now i wont have to find someone to show you around."She looked at them both and handed them the sceduals and put on a big smile

It kinda scared him but he looked at Kagome and saw her give a big sigh as if it was painful for this to happen to her but he also saw the relief in her eyes.

Kags pov.

She walked out of the office and started to skip to the senior class wing. There locker number was 545, it was a long ways away. She could feel Inuyasha starting at her so she turned around and almost shouted

"Would you stop starin' geezes you stalker." It was really getting to her that he was staring. Normally she wouldnt have cared because she got stared at all the time, but for some reason she felt like he was accually trying to figure her out, and almost succeding in it.

She got to their locker and first period wasnt even almost over. She took her skateboard that she had resting between the straps of her bag.She then through her bag in their locker and turned to face Inuyasha.

"So what do you have against jocks anyways?" He asked with a questing look on his face.

"There all aragont jerks that think they are superiour and know everything."she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh... so are you any good on that thing?" he asked not knowing what he was in for (as if he ever does).She looked at him in disbelief.

"Come with me."She said and grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the closest exit of the school.She was going to show him what being a skateboarder was all about.

"Where are you taking me?"He asked.

"You'll see." She said with a devilish grin on her face.

Inu's pov.

She grabbed on to his hand and was pulling him somewhere but he wasnt sure where. She never let go of his hand even though he was following without resistance. They ended up going to her car and she told him to get in.

"What we're gonna skip school?"He asked alittle confused.

"Of coures 'cause if we werent then it wouldnt be any fun." She said and gave him a wink.

He looked at her and decided to go just to see how much of a good time he could have with her.The car ride was only 15 minutes long but it was great with the music, loud enough so you could heat and soft enough so you could talk, it was.And all the while he was woundering where they where going. They got to this beutiful two story house. Kagome got out of the car and Inuyasha fallowed.

"Is this your house?"He asked with a really dumb expression on his face.

"Yeah it is, what do you think?" looking at him to see his face.

* * *

well here it is hope you like it and just to let you know flames dont really bother me they accually make me laugh. 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer:i dont own him sorry for forgetting it on my other chapter

* * *

chapter 2: getting to know each other better

inu's pov.

Inuyasha got control over his shock and put on a blank face.

"Its nice," he said lazly like he could care less.

"So... lets go inside." Kagome said with one last look at Inuyasha.

They went inside but didnt stop at any of the rooms, they went strait for the back door. There was a mini skatepark, an underground swimming pool,and a bunch of other normal backyard junk.

Kagome went to one of the racks and grabbed a skateboard and was about to get on the ramp when it hit Inuyasha that he didnt see any kind of parent inside.

"Dont your parents care that you skiped school?"he asked hoping to get a smile out of her, he really like it when she smiled.

"There dead."she said so emotionless it was like she didnt even care.

kag's pov.

She was trying to make it seem like she didnt care that her parents were dead but it still hurt inside and she could tell Inuyasha knew somehow with the sad look on his face, she decided to put on a smile and get both there minds off her parents by showing him how good she was at skateboarding.

After she was done and Inuyasha succesfully complimented her,they went inside and Kagome through Inuyasha a pair of red trunks and told him to go change and to meet her outside by the pool after he was done as she went up to her room to put on a red and black bikini.

"Now where is he?"she woundered while looking around outside.

All of a sudden she was in the water after about a couple seconds of shock she relized what happen.

'Inuyasha jumped out of the bush he had been hiding in and picked her up and flung her over his shoulder like she weighed less then paper (but honestly im gonna make her way bout a houndred pounds sound good enough?)and jumped in the water with her still on his shoulder'

She didnt know why but she felt right being here with Inuyasha and having a good time. But he was a jock, everything she hated in one package,Sango was gonna kick her ass. ' Well i could change him into a punk, he would look better in black anyways, no forget that it would never work.'

After she got out of Inuyasha grip she swam to the top. She was grasping for breath while he just floated (i guess thats a good word for that) there and laughed. Kagome gave him a your gonna die look which just made him laugh harder. Then Kagome started laughing, when she relized what she was doing she jumped out of the pool and started talking to herself.

inu's pov.

Kagome jumped out of the pool and started muttering but Inuyasha only caught some of the words.

"Idiot... how...I...with him...why him... Kami why must you hate me."She walked inside and Inuyasha fallowed.

"Are you ok you seem kinda mad."Inuyasha half asked half stated.

"Your the enemy, im not supposed to be having fun with you, your a jock im a punk two totally different things. Oh Kami what if Sango finds out, shes gonna kick my ass." Kagome ranted and at that moment Sango decided to walk into the scene.

"Speak of the devil Sango what in the world are you doing here?" Kagome asked with guilt written all over her face.

"Well nice to see you too. Schools over and i thought.. we... could... who are you?" She asked when she noticed Inuyasha.(member Sango dont know anything bout Inuyasha)

"Ummmm... well... you see.." Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kagome.

"He just came over for homework." Kagome then blushed and looked down at the floor.

'Well if thats the way you want to play, let the games begin.' Inuyasha thought as he walked out of the house.

When he got home(which he had to walk the whole way)he started to think of ways to torment Kagome in public. He came up with the perfect plan.

sango's pov.

"You left me at school alone so you could spend the day with him? I was stuck with some letcher all freaking day and somehow he got my God damn phone number.Kagome are you even listening? I swear sometimes you even freak me out" Songo ranted finshing all in about one breath.

"Well lets see how to answer your questions. Yes i was with him all day, sorry to hear bout the lecher, im straving lets grab some ramen.

* * *

well this is my second chapter and im gonna put it on today just cause i can.hope you like it if not then i could honestly care less. 


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer:i dont own anything

an extention to chapter two due to my mess up.

oh and by the way heres Inuyasha's, Kagome's, Songo's, and Miroku's (who will be introduced in this part) sceduals:

Kagome:

geomitry

p.e

chemistry

world history

LUNCH

english 12

japanesse 12

parenting class

martail arts

Inuyasha:

geomitry

p.e

chemistry

world history

LUNCH

english 12

japanesse 12

parenting class

soccer

Sango:

chemistry

p.e

english 12

world history

LUNCH

japanesse 12

geomitry

parenting class

martail arts

Miroku:

chemistry

p.e

english 12

world history

LUNCH

japanesse 12

geomitry

parenting class

soccer

* * *

next day at school :

inu's pov.

There she was standing at their locker perfect for what he was about to do. Kagome was wearing a black tee-shirt that said 'Touch me and i swear ill slit your thoart while your asleep' (of course if he had seen this he might not have done what he was about to do) and it fit her well. She also had black baggie pants with red stiching and chains everywhere.

Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome and slid his arms around her waist til his hands were wraped around her and said,

"Hey babe, whats goin' on?"

"What in the seven hells are you doing!"Kagome screamed and everyone turned around to see that the jock and the punk were entertwined and were about to become even more enertwined.

Inuyasha forced Kagome around and held her close and tight then he gave her a kiss in front of everyone.Inuyasha could have sworn Kagome gave in but then she started to push him away which was hard to do since he had a deathgrip on her.He pulled away from her and leaned over to her ear and said,

"Pay back is a bitch isnt is."and then he let go of her and turned to leave but remembered he didnt know where his classes were so he turned back to Kagome and she burst out laughing.When she finished she got her bag and left.Inuyasha quickly fallowed not wanting any suprises in his seat when he got there.

At lunch:

Inuyasha had meet a guy named Miroku and they started talking and soon became friends, Inuyasha had soon also found out that Miroku was a VERY big pervert.They were sitting at a table in the caffeteria when Miroku brought up the kiss.

"So who's the lucky girl?"Miroku asked skanning the caffeteria.

"See that girl in the black tee-shirt that says 'touch me and i swear ill slit your throat while your asleep'?"Inuyasha asked looking straight at her.

"Her, oh man I heard somethings 'bout her. Her last boyfriend, Koga, he just dispeared for no reason.But you have to hook me up with her best friend." Miroku said with the whole puppy dog expression on.

"Yeah well first i have to get close to them."He said while trying to form a plan in his head but it just wasnt working.

kag's pov.

Meanwhile Kagome and Sango were talking about the kiss and Sango was ready to kick some butt.

"Sango i really like what your wearing."Kagome said eyeing the girl.

Sango was wearing a tight black shirt that said in red letters 'You talk to me because your curious, i ignore you because im bored.' She had on black pants with lime green threading and straps that were all over.

"Kagome dont change the subject. You like him dont you?" Sango asked staring at Kagome waiting for an answer. Kagome was never good at lieing to Sango so she gave a big sigh and told her the truth.

"I do like him but hes a jock and he might be like Koga. Im not going to be helpless with a guy anymore." She glanced down but then stared back into Sango's eyes.

sango's pov.

"Fine, well lets skip the rest of the day with Inuyasha and Miroku."Sango said while glancing around and seeing them sitting at the same table but then she relized that she had just invited that pervert with them but she was to late to stop Kagome because she was already halfway across the room.

* * *

well theres the rest of it hope you like it and i dont care if your mad at me for doing this because it was an acendent and believe me i make alot of those! 


	4. Chapter 4

sorry bout the other chaper its really an extention to chapter 2 but i swered it up again im sorry and i dont apolgize much so be gratefull

disclaimer:i dont own anything except my life

reviewers:

WallMagnet19:yes i am a prep hater. to bad to hear about you email hope you get it working.when you get yours up tell me.

MeiunTenshi:yeah i think you have already read it but someone deleated it so ive been working on putting it back up. but i had to calm down first or i would have said some pretty nasty things.

yoli05:i try not to be like other people, it just comes natural to me i guess

kauga's-girl:sorry about that i meant in this chapter and its not a big one that dosnt come till later in the story

theres a small lemon just so you know.

* * *

well heres chapter 3: having lots of fun

inu's pov.

He saw her coming strait for them and didnt know what to do so he ended up with a stupid expresion on his face.

"Would you guys like to skip school with us?" Kagome asked almost out of breath for the fact that she got her butt over here as quick as she could before Sango changed her mind.

Without even thinking Inuyasha said "Of course," and grabbed Miroku by the shirt collar and almost pulled him all the way out of school.

"So where we going?" asked Miroku sitting in the back seat next to Sango and very happy about it.

"Well were do you guys want to go?" Kagome asked who was driving.

"Lets go to your house Kagome theres more stuff to do there." Sango said who was as close to the door as humanly possible.

"Okey dokey." Kagome said and then took a sharp turn around a corner throwing everyone who wasnt wering a seat belt into another persons lap which would be Sango into Miroku's. Miroku looked pleased and Inuyasha couldnt help but laugh.

When they got to Kagomes house they went strait for the t.v. (or should i say t.v.s cause Kagome and Inuyasha went to her room and Sango and Miroku went to Sango's room for when she stays over) and found a horror movie (i love those, not one has scared me yet) and started watching.

kag's pov.

During the movie they got comfy and started to cuddle. Kagome was leaning on Inuyasha chest and he was petting her hair (i swear i dont let anyone but one person touch my hair because i have some weird phobia about it but the one person i do i stayed the night with last time he was down and it calmed me down alot and put me to sleep) and she just had the sudden urge to just reach up and kiss him.(i have that all the time but instead of kissing its more like reaching into this one guy at schools pocket to see what he has in there but instead i just poke him in the chest.)She turned her body around so she was facing him somewhat and leaned in for the kiss. First it was just a simple kiss but they deepened it and there was so much passion between them they didnt even relize they were out of breath.

Kagome turned around so that now she was laying on top of him between his legs. She started to take his shirt of and him hers. Just then Kagome stoped and remembered there was no lock on her door so she pulled the half naked boy into her bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Kagome had a sort of hottub bath thing and started to fill it with water and bubbles. The tub thing filled fast and they got undressed and got in.

They stated kissing and Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's lower back. Slowly but steadly his hand made its way to her front side and started to rub her sensative spot. He slowly stuck his finger in and started to puch in and out and repeated this processe over and over again. He stuck another finger in and kept the processe going, soon he added another finger and kept the slow steady speed.

"Faaaaassssteeeer." Kagome said as she soon reached her orgasim. She spilled her jucies all over his fingers and he broght his hand up and liked the jucies clean.

Kagome them stuck her hand between his legs on his sensative spot and started to rub his long pole. it didnt take long for him to cumb (?) all over her hand and when he did she licked it all off too.

"Listen i'm not ready to go all the way." Kagome said loking away from him.

He put his hand under her chin and said, " Neither am I."

And with that they got out of the tub and got ready for bed. Inuyasha was out first so that left Kagome in the bathroom to brush her teeth and stuff. When she came out she seen Inuyaha already in her bed. She got in bed and they fell fast asleep cozy in each others arms.

A couple of hours later Kagome woke up to someone snoring and only one thought ran through her head,'What in the fucking hell?' but then she relized it was Inuyasha. She moved Inuyasha's arm and looked at her alarm clock. It was 6:00, she had an hour to finish before she had to wake him up for school. She didnt regret what she did last night because somehow it felt right but she had to get him back for yesterday. She got out of bed and went to her dresser and got a sharpie.

'Sorry Inuyasha but you knew this was coming.'

She took the lid off and started writing on his face. After she was done she went to the bathroom and took a shower and began geting ready for school. Before she woke Inuyasha she set up a camra in the bathroom so she could see his face when he looked at her art work.

Inu's pov.

He was haveing a very good dream until someone called his name.

"Fivemoreminutesfluffy." he mummbled.

"Inuyasha come on were gonna be late." Kagome said getting tiered of trying to wake him up and just threw a book at him.

After about a few minutes of trying to figure out who was waking him up cause it obviously wasnt Sessy cause if was he would have just shoot at him with a gun. After cancling out Sessy he relized it was... Kagome. His eyes shot open and he looked straight at her.

'Ah shit, I stayed over' (ha guys do you ever get that feeling i know i do... lots of timesshrugges sholderon with the story)

"Dont you want to take a shower so i can hurry up and take you to your house so you can get dressed?" she asked giving him a quizical look.

"Ummmmmmmm... yeah sure."Inuyasha said trying not to fall back asleep.

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When he walked passed the mirror he barly glanced at it and had to take a second look. Writen on his face was,

' Yeah payback is a bitch... isnt it. sign Kagome.'

'oh is she ever gonna get it back.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

He got everything washed off of his face and cleaned himself up for school. When he got out of the shower he noticed there werent any more towles.

'That WENCH, ok if this is how she wants it fine.'

Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom completely naked and when Kagome saw she nearly fainted.

Kag's pov.

She managed to fall on the floor somehow and got a good look at Inuyasha's testicals because he came over to help her up.

"Oh crap, I forgot the towles, sorry i'm used to it being just me here." She said and gave him an apolgetic look.

Inuyasha just laughed.

"I'll just go and get you something to cover up with." Kagome said leaving the room with a last glance at him.

She went to the hallway bathroom and found a towel, she picked it up and took it back to her room .

Inu's pov.

Kagome left the room to get him a towel and as soon as she closed the door he went straight to her dresser and in the first door was nothing but thongs 'nice' he thought. In the second one was nothing but size 36b bras.But in the third draw was

a neatly folded up school uniform (kind like the one kagome always wears but not really).As he was checking it out Kagome walked in her room.

"You know its not very nice to look through peoples things without their permission."Kagome said with a smile on her face.

Startled Inuyasha turned around and looked at her and then smiled when he seen that she was trying to hold back laughter.

"You know, I would kill to see you in this." He said while shaking the very much minni skirt.

"And you know that was my middle school uniform." she said while taking it from him and throwing it on the floor."Here you go." and she threw the towle at him.

"Alright you ready to go to your house to get you some clothes or do you just want to wear some of mine i've got some guy clothes that would fit you." Kagome said while thinking it through.

"Well we dont want to be late for school since we were yesterday and i really want to go to ALL my classes, ok i'll wear some of yours." Inuyasha said walking to her walk-in clostet.

He found a pair of balck pants that were long enough and wide enough and a plain black shirt that fit kinda tight.Now all that was left were boxers.

"Hey Kagome, you wouldnt happen to have any boxers would you?"He asked and his reult to his was a good one and a bad one.

"Nope I dont but I do have thongs if you want to weat one of those."and she handed him a black silky thong.

Sango's pov.

Miroku and Sango were in her room at Kagome's house. They were on her bed watching the same horor movie Inuyasha and Kagome were watching it was called 'Cabin fever'.(i watched that movie when i had the flue and i was drinking water and i almost trew up i had to asked my dad to get me some dr. pepper. it was gross! but not scary just really discusting!).Sango wasnt really the horor movie type of person, they gave her nightmares and she needed someone right there beside her incase she got scared. Acouple of times she got so scared that she jumped into Miroku's lap.

"You know if your scared we can always watch something else." said a very concerd Miroku.

"N..no... its ok. Besides theres nothing else to do." Sango said while griping onto Miroku's arm really hard again and with no sign of letting go.

"Well were gonna have to do something else cause I just lost all feeling in my arm."Miroku said getting up and turning off the t.v.

At that moment Sango yawned.

"Well I guess we could just go to sleep. But..."Sango said but then stopped because she was embaressed to ask.

"My dear lady Sango what is it?"Miroku asked with the same concerned look as earlier.

"Could... could you sleep in my bed with me?I'm afraid i'm gonna have a nightmare."Sango asked but then kinda regretted that she did.

"Of course I can,"and seeing the look on Sango's face he added, "and I promise no wondering hands or anything else."

Relief was etched all over Sango's face until she seen Miroku stripping down to just his boxers. Then it was more of a gazed look.

'Wow he looks really nice, oh kami what the am I thinking.' Sango thought but before she could say anything against it he got in bed and layed down next to her with his hands laced behind his head.

Sango decided to just go along with it and layed down facing him so she could watch and make sure he didnt do anything but soon see was off to dream land.

Miro's pov.

He was awaken by someone talking and soon to his pleasure relized it was Sango.She was talking in her sleep... about him!

"Come on Miroku lets go up to my room and have some fun. Miroku look out its behind you we have to go or it will kill us both.NNNOOOOOOO." And she woke up.

Miroku was watching her as she turned around and looked at him with relief etched all over her face and started to cry.

Miroku took her in a tight embrasse and held her close until she got done crying.He looked down at her face, 'She's so beutiful even though her eyes are all puffy and red.'

"Shhshh Sango, its ok noones dead or is gonna die I wont let them."He said trying his best to comfort her while looking down into her dark chocolate, almost black, eyes and did all he could to keep from kissing her.

After she calmed down abit she thanked him and asked, 'Miro'(by the way thats his nickname) will you just hold me while i sleep?"

Now he new that she was trusting him not to do anything and he wouldnt, not when she was like this. They sat there for a long time until finally Sango had fallen asleep. It was just about 6 o'clock in the morning and Miroku decided to take a shower. As he walked through the hall he heard Inuyasha snoring and had to hold in his laghter, 'Well I guess it had to happen to one of us.' He though as he finally found the bathroom.

After he got done with his shower he went back to the room that Sango was in and noticed that she was fully awake, showered, and dressed, ready to go.

"Ummmmmmm, Sango... I dont have anything to wear." He stated.

Sango's pov.

"Of course you do."Sango said as she went into a closet and came out with some clothe's.

She handed him a pair of black pants with red stiching and had chains that connected in front and in back, a black shirt that was tight on him and said 'Never knock on deaths door, ring the doorbell and run away... he hates that.' and a pair of black boxers with red skulls all over them.

"And for your good behavior last night..." Sango said walking toward him rubbing her hands on his chest and reaching up to kiss him. It was a long meaningful kiss and then Sango pulled away.

"Good boy,now lets go see what we want to ride to school in." she said walking out the door and Miroku fallowed as quikly as he could.

* * *

well this is another chapter in my story hope you like.

**read this story its really good: Hanyou Miko Shadow's Propchecy**


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer:i dont own anything

reviewers:

wallmagnet19:of course you can use them. i kinda got lazy and have been getting them off of icons but there still cool

i lovehatsuharu:you have to understand i didnt take it off. one day i went to put up another chapter and it wasnt here.it really pissed me off!

MeiunTenshi:well heres that chapter

* * *

chapter 4:a full day at school

Inu's pov.

He kept having to shift in the seat of Kagome's car because he was uncomfortable. He turned to look at Kagome who was doing a very bad job at stifling her laghter.

"Would you stop lafin' it isnt funny this thing is very uncomfortable, I dont see how you wear it all the time."He yelled while glaring at her.

She glanced at him and didnt anwser but he didnt expect her to. She was wearing black pants with greenstiching and chains and straps everywhere and a black shirt that fit her very nicly that said ' The problem with making something foolproof is they underestimate how completely foolish a fool can be.'in lime green letters. (by the way she ALWAYS wears a pair of black chucks( if you dont know what those are you need to stop reading right now cause your a poser and a complete BAKA!) unless I say otherwise)

The car ride to school was incredably short and silent seeing as how Kagome didnt talk to him for reasons unknown to the universe.

"Hmmmm... I wonder where Sango is. Did you notice if she was still at the house?" Kagome asked Inuyasha thinking he would know.

"How am I suppose to know I was with you the entire time." Inuyasha stated looking at Kagome.

"You know you look really good in those clothes maybe we should buy you a whole new wardrobe." Kagome said looking Inuyasha over.

Inuyasha just started laughing and said, "Lets go to class before were late... again."

"Ahh but its so fun when your late." Kagome said but fallowed anyways.

They got to their locker and already heard some wacked out romors about where they were they were yeserday after lunch.

"Damn rumors spread fast here and they get pretty crazy." Inuyasha said while glaring at people for staring at them.

All ready they heard they went to an abandon wearhouse to buy drugs and got busted by the cops but got away and went to some hide out all the way in New York (im not really sure where they live but somewhere where they study both japanesse and english in school.) and had sex in the back of a car.

Kag's pov.

Kagome noticed all the stares and decided to do something outragous.

When they got to their locker Kagome pushed Inuyasha into the locker and leaned into him and got up close to his ear and whispered "Play along" and started kissing him. Getting the idea, he turned them around and slamed her into the lockers pretty hard and he heard a whimper from her but continued anyways. He started kissing her ferousily and ran his tounge along her bottom lip asking her to open. They were kissing and trying to ignor the croud that was slowly forming and then they were interupeted by Kinkyho(I mean kikyou(sp?), no wait I take that back I do mean Kinkyho.)

"What are you doing with her your suppose to be one of us?" Kinkyou asked Inuyasha.

"Fuck off I wouldn't be with you even if it kept me from dieing!" Inuyasha said looking back at Kagome for support.

"You heard the man he said fuck off." Kagome practilly yelled not waiting for her reply and went back to kissing Inuyasha, but noticing she was still there so she stoped and glared at her.

"Your ruining the moment bitch I said FUCK OFF!" Kagome said now getting angery.

Seeing the anger in Kagome's eyes she just stuck her nose up in the air and left. 10 sec. later the bell rang singaling that class was about to start.

"Well I guess we should get to class." Inuyasha said moving Kagome to get to their locker.

"Awww come on, cant we be late by just a couple of minutes?"Kagome whined.

Inuyasha just laghed and pulled her along.

Mir's pov.

"Come on Sango were gonna be late." Miroku said while looking Sango over for the hundredth time that moring.

She was wearing baggie black pants with chains EVERYWHERE, litterly, and a tight blood-red shirt that said in black letters 'When i'm mad I beat the shit out of you, when i'm sad I beat the shit out of a random person, when i'm happy I laugh at how ignorent you look after I beat the shit out of you.' (by the way some of these shirt logos are made up by...(pause for dramic effect)... me! I know i'm a genuis! I dont really care if you take them just make sure you put them to good use.)

"Alright, alright i'm comin'."and with that she locked her car and went inside the school barily making it for first hour.

It was first hour and chemisty was as dull as ever. Miroku wasnt even paying attention and he really liked chemistry, he got out a piece of paper and wrote the fallowing,

'You know Sango I really liked that kiss, do you think I can get another one?' Then he waded it up and threw it at her.Thankful it didnt hit her head he paticently awaited her response. She threw it back and he caught it before it hit him and read,

'haha funny, you only got that because you didnt try anything last night while I was asleep and you was there when I needed you. Oh do you wanna have some fun, and not THAT kind pervert.'

'Yeah sure what are you thinking?' He replied quickly.

'Ok, I want you to throw something at someone randomly and then go back to doing your work and then look around like someone is throwing something at you too.'

He looked at her and gave her a slight nod then went to wad up a paperball when the next thing he knew a paperball went wizzing across the room.He quickly hid the paperball and looked down at his work, after a couple of seconds he looked up and seen noone was looking so he threw his paperball.

sango's pov.

She seen Miroku throw a paperball and it hit the worst person it could hit. She had long raven hair that went down to her shoulders, a white skin thight tanktop, and a pink (shiver) minni skirt with 3 in. high heel boots that went all the way up to her thigh.

'Oh shit here come the fireworks'

The girl turned around in her desk and seen Sango looking at her so she got up and walked back to Sango's desk (oh by the way their in desks that the chair and desk are connected) and stood in front of Sango's view. By this time Sango wasnt doing a good job at keeping her laghter in so she just let it out and almost fell out of her desk she was laughing so hard.Next thing she knew she was being slapped across the face and didnt even give herself time to think she just acted.

Sango jumped out of her seat and takled Kinkyho ( yeah thats right, kinkyho) to the ground, she started punching he in the face until she was positive she heard her nose break and was about to slam her head in the concreate floor when someone picked her up by the waist and pulled her off. She got a good punch at that person before she relizing who it was.

Miro's pov.

After he threw his paperball his eyes went directly down to his desk. Next thing he knew there was a girl infront of Sango's desk and Sango was about to fall out of her seat from laughing then the girl slapped Sango. Sango gave her an evil look that would put ANY demon to shame.

The next thing Miroku knew Sango had takled the girl and was now punching her in the face.

'Alright, chick fight.' He thought with a smug look on his face. Then he heard something break and ran for Sango and wraped his arms around her waist and easly pulled her off but not without punisment of course. He got a hit to the jaw and could have sworn some of his teeth were loose.

Miroku didnt give Sango time to apologize because he quikly took her out into the hall and shushed her from there.

"Sango my lady calm down its just alittle bruse i'll get over ir but I think we better leave before the teacher comes."

He quikly pulled her off to the boys locker room in the gym. (Hey it was their next class anyways)When they got there Miroku went to the morror to look at his face and he had blood on it but no open wounds. He quikly went over to Sango and grabbed her hand and her first three knockles of her hand were tore up. He took her over to wash off some of the blood to see how bad they accually were.

"You know you really did a number on your hands, you did just hit her face didnt you?" Miroku asked with concern leaking out even though he was trying to hid it.

"Yeah well its kinda hard not to tear your hand up when all your hitting is plastic." She said then they looked at each other and started laughing.

"Come on I know where Kag's keeps her extra first aid kit." And with that they went into the girls locker room.

inu's pov.

Kagome had gotten them out of class early. Well more like she got them kicked out of class. It started out with her throwing a paperball at him, then another, then it was a pencil, a verybig eraser, and empty Dr. Peper bottle, the things kept getting bigger and bigger until finally she threw a book.Inuyasha senceing the danger quikly ducked down to his table but unforunetly for the person infront of him that didnt sence the danger, got hit.It hit the girl infront of him sucessufully knoking her out. Inuyasha turned around in his seat but before he could even get two words out the teacher person said,

"Inuyasha, Kagome if you insist on talking take it out of my class room i'm trying to teach."

Kaogme answered by picking her stuff up and heading to the door. Inuyasha quikly fallowed suit.

Once they were out where noone could hear them he pushed her up against the wall, hands on each side of head.

"Whats your problem?"He asked her with an evil glint in his eyes and voice.

"What are you talking about I dont have a problem, your the one who decided to ignore me and not read my note so I started throwing things at you."Kagome said turning her head so their faces wernt so close.

"You wrote me a note?"He asked, his expression growing softer.

"Yeah I asked you if you wanted to get kicked out of class but we already are so thanks." she said kissing him on the check.

After that little kiss he was in a daze and when he got out of it he was in the girls locker room with Kagome, Sango, and... Miroku.

"What are we doing in here?"He asked sounding alittle confused but then added,"Hey... it smells funny in here."

"Yeah its from all the different perfumes that girls put on in here, and they dont just stop when they smell ok, they have to make a 10 mile radius around them smell the same."Kagome said going back to fixing Sango's hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Inuyasha asked Saongo but got an answer from Miroku.

"She beat the shit out of Kinkyho because Kinkyho slapped her for a paperball that I threw at her."

* * *

well thats chapter 4.

this was sleep-deprived saying good bye! I shall kill you all! Mwahahahahahahahehehehehehe. just kidding... maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

ok ive decieded this will be in a narative (sp?) pov cause i dont like how it souds in the other way so yeah. i just figured out how i messed up so if i mess up anymore tell me.

reviewers:

MeiunTenshi:thanks for the complment. yeah i DO HATE KINKYHO! if you cant already tell you know now.

WallMagnet19:i thought the thong thing was funny and its hilarious seeing a guy wear one!have fun with the shirts and when you get your story up tell me right away!

* * *

diclaimer:i dont own anything. 

chapter 5:some time spent at the mall.

kag's pov.

Nothing else really eventfull happened at school that day except for the little food fight they had.They were out side in the parking lot trying to figure out where to go from there.

"Oh oh I know I know we could go to the mall and get them some new clothes 'cause if their gonna hang with us then their gonna dress like us and you guys cant keep borrowing our clothes and walking around with jocks will ruin our rep."Sango pointed out to the rest of them.

"Alright to the mall it is."Kagome said sticking she index finger in the air as if it were some important anouncement.

When they got to the mall Kagome and Sango quickly pulled Miroku and Inuyasha into hott topic and started looking through the clothes and when they found some they threw them at the right guys. Inuyasha and Miroku went to the dressing room with like half the store in their arms, they came out and modeled for the girls and Sango and Kagome even added things to their wardrobe.When they were done trying stuff on Kagome went up to the cleck person with lots of clothes and stuff and got a whole bunch of braclets and neckleses.

"Ok i'm paying so you guys can just go wait outside of something." Kagome said as she turned around to pay but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Why are you paying, let me its the least I can do."

"Hahahahahahah, when Kagome says shes payin' then she's payin' theres no way around it."Sango said trying to pull Inuyasha out of the store.

"Look just think of it as an early christmas present," Kagome said giving him a slight push to get him started on his way out.

After Kagome paid (which was like$3000) she gave Inuyasha and Miroku the bagges. They went to waldens book store and Kagome and Sango went strait for the manga's and baught lots of them.(not gonna put any up cause theres too many. Kagome had paid for those things as well and they all ended up back at her house.

"So who wants ramen?"Kagome asked and immedently Inuyasha jumped up and went to the kitchen.

"Well damn guess he's hungry. How 'bout you two?" Kagome asked her other remaining friends.

"Yeah sure." they both said to engrossed in the t.v. to really hear her.

"Fine but your getting your own drink." Kagome said and went to the kitchen to fix the ramen.

Inu's pov.

"Hey Kagome were do you keep your ramen at, all i'm finding is pots and pans?"Inuyasha asked seaching another cabnet coming up empty.

"In the pantry baka." Kagome said as if thats were everyone keep it.

"So are you and Miro' staying over or what?"Kagome asked pulling out abunch of ramen(haha i done ate my 2 bowls and now i'm full)

"Well if you dont care I can. My rent's are on a business trip and wont be back for awhile and me and my brother hate each other.(so do my brother I hate you my brothers name here no offense but i'm not putting it on here even though I do hate him!)" said Inuyasha eyeing the ramen.

"Well you guys are welcome to stay here anytime, or hey i'll even let you live here."Kagome said with a smile on her face.

Finally turning his gaze from the ramen Inuyasha said,

"Kagome I want to know, what is our relationship, are we just friends,friends with benifits, or are we more?Because honestly I would like to be more. "

"Inuyasha I would like to be more also but i'm afraid of what might happen." Kagome said turning away from him to look at the ramen.

"What might happen, huh, we fall in love, have a great life, die together?"Inuyasha asked getting angry over her not really an answer,answer.

"No.Its just that... nevermind you wouldnt understand." Kagome said while string the noodles.

"I wouldnt understand what? Kagome you can tell me anything I wont judge you for it."Inuyasha said calming down alot as not to scare her.

"Well you see, in my last relationship my ex Koga was a jerk.My parents had just died and he wasnt making it any better. Then one night he decided to get drunk and he... forced himself on me. Sango's the only one who knows so you CANT tell ANYBODY."Kagome said on the verge of tears.

"Kagome I would never do that to you. For one I dont drink and also... i'm a... vergin." He wispered the last part.

kag's pov.

Kagome's eyes shot up at the last part.

"Your still a vergin?" she practiclly yelled.

"Shh.. Kagome not so loud." Inuyasha said trying to keep her quite.

"Ok i'll give you a chance but any funny business that I dont approve of and i'll get Sango to kick you ass."Kagome said still laughing alittle.

"Alright i'll make a mental note of that. Now come here and give me a kiss."Inuyasha said walking closer to Kagome( the ramen's already done)

After they kissed Kagome pulled Inuyasha up to her room, ramen and drink in hand.

"Ok so lets watch a movie. What do we have now..." Kagome said talking to herself (i do that quit often and i answer myself then i make myself mad and i dont talk to myself for a while.) looking through the movie's.

She ended up pulling 'saw' out (i love that movie!). They sat on her bed and soon finished their ramen and soda.After the movie was done Kagome went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair and changed for bed. She came out of the bathroom and Inuyasha was already asleep in 'her' bed.

'Why that baka, what makes him think he can just sleep in my bed without asking me. Well he does look cute.'

Then Inuyasha reached out really fast and pulled Kagome down by the waist on her bed and started tickling her.He ended up stratling her and pinning her down on the bed her hands above her head with one hand and tickling her with another.

"Now tell me who is the hottest, smartest,toughest guy you know?" Inuyasha asked Kagome never sescing(sp?) the tickling.

"Haha... you...haha...are." Kagome said between giggles and trying to catch her breath.

"Thats what I thought." Inuyasha said bending down to give her alittle kiss.He then rolled off of her and pulled her close and they fell asleep.

Miro's pov.

"Hey I wonder if the ramens done yet?"Miroku asked a curious look on his face.

He walked into the kitchen doorway and saw Kagome and Inuyasha talking about something he couldnt really hear so he just waited for them to finish.He wasnt eavesdropping if he couldnt hear right?.?.He really hoped so 'cause if it was he would get his ass kicked so hard.

Finally they left(they went out of another door)and he went in and grabbed the ramen and some Dr. Pepper and left.

Sango was watching 'Ginger snaps'(you people have got to see that movie its awsome!) and she was laghing.

"Hey I thought you didnt like horor movies?" Miroku asked quizicly.

"Oh, i've seen this one so many times its not at all scary."she said never taking her eyes off the movie.

"What is wrong with that guy?"Miroku asked looking at a guy that had a red dot on his pants.

"Oh him, well he had sex with a werewolf and now hes on his period. Dont really know why though. No matter how many times I watch it I still cant figure it out.(but really i cant so if you kow please tell me)

They sat there and watched the movie and soon got sleepy so they went up to her room to sleep.

* * *

well heres chapter 5. sorry for the long wait but things kept coming up like i had to go and watch saw 2 with a friend cause she didnt want to watch it alone and then i had to go to my moms house and i had the story here so you know it sucks. 


	7. Chapter 7

READ THIS IF YOU READ MY STORY AND REALLY LIKE IT!you know i could come up with a hundred reasons on why i didnt update but the sad truth is is that i have a writers block and instead of stoping the story like most writers do im just gonna take a long break. i would have had this one up along time ago but i kept forgetting, you know writing a story isnt good for someone who has a short term memory and a very short temper. ive been very pissed and when im pissed i just cant write. well hope you like this chapter dont know when the next one will be up.hopefully in a couple of weeks

* * *

reviews:

doggy girl:sorry about the whole mom thing my mom can be a bitch too and she didnt want me to wear black or anything but i did anyways just to piss her off and now shes used to it and even buys me stuff from hot topic so yeah if you ask me i would tell you to do it anyways but you might not want to take my advise cause it gets me in trouble all the time.

yashaloves69: glad you like it

MeiunTenshi:thank you thank you. and now i would like to give a shout out to... well you get what i mean. and if you dont well thanks for reading my story

anime-lover-forever2007:glad you like the shirts if you want more quotes ill give them to you. im about to update my profile cause i got the time and ill put all the ones im gonna use in there mmmmkay.

kyokatlover:well she took it off but if you want to read a good lemond read 'scream'

InuyashaForever14:yeah i should have know im surprised anyone even reads it with all the spelling gramers oh well hope you like it.

* * *

disclaimer:i dont own anything. i dont know why people make such a big deal out of this for. just go and make you own and hope its good enough.

* * *

chapter 6: just another day at school... right

Miroku had woken up to Sango snugled up real close to him and his arm wrapped around her waist.He pulled her closer and smelled the wounderful smell that was her. She smelled like cocnuts, he really liked it. He liked i so much that it awoke his thrid legs. Miroku quickly got up and looked at the clock. It was 5:30 in the morning. He sighed and grabbed some clothes out of his bags that had mysteriously gotten up there when he was positive he left them in the living room. Blowing if off he went to take a shower and get ready for school.

Sango woke up to some pressure on her ass.Very quickly she relized what it was although she didnt move, then she felt Miroku get up and got some clothes and left.After the door was shut she got up and took a shower. When she was done with her shower she wrapped a towel around her and walked out into her room. Standing there white as a gost was Miroku.

"Oh Kami I must be lucky."Miroku said in a whisper but loud enough for Sango to hear.

He was wearing black pants with purple stiching and a dark purple shirt that said,'sometimes i lie awake at night and i ask "where have i gone wrong?" then a voice says to me,"this is gonna take more than one night..."' With spikey braclets and neckleses, an armband with the anti-crist sign, and an arm sleeve. He looked yummie!

"What are you doing?"Sango all but yelled.

Miroku did nothing but stared at her with his mouth open.

"Would you atleast turn around so I can get dressed?"Sango asked, face turning red.

As if Miroku just relized he was staring, he shut his mouth, and his face turned blood-red as he turned around.

Sango went to her closet (which had her undergarmets in too) and got a black lacy thong, black bra, black pants with blue stiching and chains everywhere, and a balck shirt that said,' a woman once said that a man is like a deck of playing cards... you need: A heart to love him, A diamond to marry him, A club to bash his fucking head in, and A spade to burry the bastard. That woman was me and I have more expirence in the last two.'She came out with black combat boots and black socks.

"Its ok Miroku you can look now."Sango said lacing up her last boot and standing up.

"Oh Kami Sango if I knew you were in here in just a towel I wouldnt have come in."Miroku said with an apologetic look.

"Its ok, it was an acedent."Sango said blowing it off until,

"You do have a nice body though."

Sango slapped him and went to get her bag for school.

He woke up with Kagome's head on his chest and him holding her real close

He got up and went over to the Hott Topic bags that were in the corner of the room.

'Hmmm, I wonder when these got here.' He thought digging through one of the bagges.

"What are you doing?"Kagome asked almost scaring the shit out of Inuyasha.

"Oh my fucking Kami (i love that saying!)! What are you doing?You almost scared the shit out of me!"Inuyasha yelled and turned around and glared at her

"Again I ask what are you doing?"Kagome asked arching an eyebrow.

"I'm just gonna take a shower." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Ok, can I join?" Kagome asked getting out of bed and turning on the light to look for clothes while Inuyasha noded his head.

Once they both had their clothes they took a shower. They went to the kitchen cause as it turns out they woke up at about 5:00, and got some cerial and 10 second later Sango and Miroku walked in.

"Whats goin' on?" Miroku asked with a happy look on his face.

"What are you talkin bout and why are you so happy?" Inuyasha asked, a confused look on his face (haha when is he not... wait when am i not? ahhhhhck to much thinking, brain hurting, must stop thinking... ok im done.)

"He seen me with just a towel covering up my body." Sango said glaring at Miroku.

"So you guys didnt score?" Miroku asked receving a slap across the face from Sango.

"Geeze you perv is that all you think about?" Kagome asked continuing to eat her breakfest.

"Well mostly I just think about what Sango would look like in that school girl uniform i found in her room. (They went to the same middle school)" Miroku said getting another slap on the other side of his face.

After they all had a filling breakfest they left for school all in Kagome's car.

Lunch time:

All four of them were at the lunch table with ramen and oden and other foods that im to laze to make up. The Kagome started throwing some ramen at random people and the others got the idea and joined in on the fun. Soon they were grabbing theirs and others food by the handfulls and throwing it across the cafeteria. As others joined in it got HUGE! Then fights started to break out. The teachers ran in and tried to break them apart but as soon as they stoped one, two more would begin.

Kagome and Sango were throwing as much food as they could at the preps and Inuyasha and Miroku were just throwing food at anyone close to them.

After the food fight which lasted until there was no more food to throw cause it was either spread all over everything or stuck on people, everyone went home. Somehow Kagome and Sango had gotten out without food anywhere on them but unforunet(sp?) for Inuyasha and Miroku who had food on just about every part of there body. They were at her house and Inuyasha and Miroku were in the shower so it was just Kagome and Sango in the game room talking.

"So whats been going on?" Sango asked opening her can of Dr. Pepper.

"Well me and Inuyasha are together. I told him about 'him' and i'm not sure what he feels about that but he promised not to do anything so its all good." Kagome said with a half smile.

"Oh really, I hope he's the one Kagome I really do. So what 'did' you guys do?" Sango asked arching an eyebrow while she did.

"What nothing! Well nothing really bad. What about you and Miroku you guys seem to be close and all?" Kagome asked getting just alittle nervous and pink in the face.

Then they heard a knock at the door, both getting up to go see who it was. They got there, opened the door and there...

* * *

haha cliffy hope you guys like it. well next chapter might take awhile cause i have to write it so yeah. and i want more reviews! i know more people read my story so i want you to tell me what you think. tell me where i mess up and lots of things like that. oh and i have relized how i messed up on the pov.s thing and im gonna fix it ok 


	8. Chapter 8

reviews:

kikyobasher2006inuluver4ever: what are you gonna do about your name when its 2007? the lemons coming up and if you really want to kill me go ahead but remember this if you do then you wont know how the story ends.but i wont stop you.oh and nice name

Kagura-I am the Wind:sorry bout the swearing its just the way i talk and im surprised it hasnt got me in trouble yet. well on here it has but i dont really care.

InuyashaForever14: so what does the 14 mean? are you 14 years old or what?sorry to disappiont you but alsa no its not the evil purple monkeys its well you can find out by reading.

puppy-ears:sorry to tell you thats not a real shirt i just made it up.

x.miya.x: wierd name but whatever its yours.thanks for reading. maybe next time you can put alittle more on your review and i wont have to say this stupid stuff

anime-lover-forever2007:what are you gonna do bout you name when it 2008?i like Koga i just didnt know what to do with him in my story. at first the rapist(sp?) was gonna be hojo but yeah it changed.

MeiunTenshi:well i dont know what your talking bout whne you said 'yer i kno wat ya mean' but oh well i guess you do

doggy girl:hell if you really want to be my friend just email me its and ill talk to you and everything. just start off slow. go buy the cloths you want but at your moms house color your finger nails with a sharpie or nail polish and then start wearing the shirts with your pants and stuff and well just dont give her a heart atack(sp?) unless you really want to. oh and if you wear eyeliner really thick under your eyes be sure to get it off BEFORE she sees you! i get in trouble for that with my dad but he knows im not gonna stop so yeah

* * *

disclaimer:i dont own anything

chapter 7:long lost stranger

There he was just standing there with a BIG duffle bag and a box of ramen.(Bet you cant guess who it is!)

"Oh Kami Shipp's! How have you been?" Kagome asked while smothering a very tierd Shippo.

"Ok Kag's I dont think he can breath with the way your smothering him." Sango said laughing alittlw leaning on the door way.

She let go of him while imitating a tamato very well.

"I've been great, ( Oh by the way him and his visitor like 16 and everyone else is 17 or 18) I had a really nice break and even met someone while I was out there." He looked back behind him and out of the darkness came a girl.

"This is Soten, my girlfriend. Hey Kag's do you mind if we stay here for a while?"He asked begging with his eyes.

"Of course I dont, we have lots of empty rooms just take your pick." Kagome said moving out of their way while Shippo handed her the ramen and took hold of Soten's hand and led her up stairs.

Looking at the two people that came in her house she noticed that Shippo had on a pair of baggie blue jean pants, black flipflops,and a tight black shirt that showed his new found muscles that said, 'Life is just one damned thing after another.' His hair was the usual orange mop pulled to the back of his head creating a puffy ponytail, and a nice tan that would have all the preps jelous(yep sounds like me. it took me two fucking years of stayinginside to get as white as i am now. damn that sucks cause im still pretty dark.and im not saying that dark people are bad cause it just so happens that I have a half black friend and shes like my sister in a gothic sort of way.well you catch my drift.) His girlfriend, Soten, was wearing the same black flipflops with a pair of tight blue jeans with holes in the knees (just explained a pair of my pants hehe.) with bondage hanging from the beltloops, a green shirt and a daisie on it. Under the daisie it said, 'Somewhere in the world daisies are the symbol of death.' She had braclets that went all the way up her arms and just a slight tan that said she didnt spen every waking hour inside.

While taking the ramen to the kitchen she heard, "Who the HELL are YOU people?" come from the unmistakable voice that belonged to Shippo.

"Three, two, one." Kagome said counting down the seconds until she seen both Inuyasha and Shippo standing there alittle out of breath from running all the way just to get to her first.

"Who the hell is he?" They both asked at the same time.

"Glad to see you guys met." Kagome said looking at them, noticing Inuyasha was just in his red boxers and looking as sexy and ever.

"Inuyasha this is Shippo, and Shippo this is Inuyasha. Hes my... boyfriend." Kagome said the last part alittle hesitently for she knew that Shippo knew what happened to her altough niether Sango or Kagome told him.

"WHAT?" Shippo yelled in diselief.

"You got a problem with that.. shorty?" Inuyasha asked even though Shippo came up to his nose.

"Kagome are you sure about him? I mean what about your vow." Shippo stated.

"Oh yeah, I forgot 'bout that." Kagome said making a face that said she was thinking real hard.

Flash back: Kag's pov.

Sango and Shippo were at her house and they were all in the livingroom.She had been crying and they were they trying to comfort her.

"Thats it I vow to never let a guy get close to me, other than Shipp's anymore." I said and we all drank to that. (yes they were drinking but only lightly)

end flash back.

"Oh well. it's to late now." Kagome putting the ramen away just to be pulled right back out so Inuyasha could get some.

"Well Kagome I'm glad your over him." Shippo said walking over o her and giving her a kiss on the check. Instently Inuyasha was in between Shippo and Kagome growling at Shippo.

"Whow down doggie, I'm not taking her away so you can stop growling and get back to your food." Shippo said putting his hands up and backing away.

"Kami Shipp's we have lots to catch up on.So how did you meet Soten?" Kagome asked grabing Shippo's hand and pulling him out of the kitchen so Inuyasha could eat alone.

"Well ummm... you see..." Shippo was trying to find the right way to tell her he met her after she came out of a bar drunk off her ass but Soten came to the rescue and did it for him.

"He found me drunk off my ass coming out of a bar and he saved me from getting gang raped." She said looking at her knight in shiny armor as she liked to call him.

"Wow Shipp's you really changed."Kagome said looking him over and poking at his abbs.

Just that moment Inuyasha came in and seen Kagome poking Shippo in the stomach and it was like a wave of jelousy wased over him. Not thinking he droped his ramen and ran in front of Kagome grabbing her and pushing her behind him growling again.

"Jelouse(sp?) much Inuyasha?" Kagome asked giving him a look that said he was crazy or something. "Listen we're just friends nothing less nothing more."

"Well except for that one time..."Shippo said just to make him mad.

"Huh?" Kagome asked giving him a quizical look then seeing the evil glint in his eyes she decided to play along too."Ohhh yeah, it was during trueth or dare and there was whip cream." She said holding her laughter back with much difficulty.

"And the time in the closet."Shippo said.

"And the table."Kagome said with a big smile on her face.

"And the bed." Shippo said almost dieing of keeping his laughter in.

"Oh Kami now Shipp's you've taken it to far, and just look at poor Yash. Earth to Yash, is anyone there?" Kagome asked waving a hand in his face.

"Listen none of that stuff is real we were just messin' with you."Shippo said cracking up rolling on the floor laughing then walking up to Soten who knew the hole thing was a joke cause she knew that Shippo was still a virgin.

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome for reasurence(sp?). She just nodded her head while she held back her laughter. After that Inuyasha anounced that he was going to bed an Kagome joined him. That night everyone slept VERY close to the ones they loved.

* * *

well i know its short and all but be happy you got it. i stayed home from school to write this cause i dont have any time after cause my friend comes down and we go to our other friends house and smoke cig's and other stuffcause im moving when school gets out and she wants to spend more time with me.but fear not for i will have a lemon soon. 


	9. Chapter 9

reviews:

Lissa Roxford:thanks for reading only i have a confession to make. at the begining of the story i was making the logos but then i got lazy and just started uses quotes i found on the internet. so yeah im a loser

lilmuttfacegrl:yeah the next story i write is gonna be a dark one. but im not gonna write it till im done with this one

Inu-baby18:yeah i know i just get in a hurry and stuff well thanks anyway. hope you enjoy this special chapter

miKoroCKeR:thanks for the compliment but i know im not.yeah i tottaly agree with you that hot topic is the BEST store i've ever been to.oh hey share some of that sugar... i need a pick-me-up!

InuyashaKagome InLove:well i hope you like this chapter just as much

doggy girl:i hope you still love it

Fallen-Angel-101 4ever:well heres your lemon...sort of. well sorry for the late update. i've had this written out for awhile but i didnt put it on the computer i dont know why

anime-lover-forever2007:yep im like that with most of my guy friends too. but what makes it funny is they all wanted to have sex with me at some point in time

HalfBlackWolfDemon:well heres your damn chapter! and thanks for advicing me to read those one stories they were great! and fuck you i would kick your ass before you even thought about sending someone to kick my ass.haha and you know it too. well i hope your having a fun summer. i got to go to devils den. ill talk to you later if you email me and give me something to talk about

MeiunTenshi:keep reading

InuyashaForever:well heres your lemon. well happy birthday... whenever it is on the 14th.

heartgirl9229:thanks for the compliment

* * *

disclaimer: i dont own anything.

chapter 8:oh shit

The next day everyone was eating breakfast. Heres what they were wearing

Inuyasha:plane black baggy pants and a red shirt that said ' Even if the voices in my head arent real they still have pretty good ideas.' With a black armband with safty pins all in it (haha i have one!) and his hair pulled up into a ponytail.

Kagome: a pair of blue juean pants that flared out at the bottom and had safty pens in all the holes (which there were alot of) her hair left down with a slipknot hoodie and a shirt under if that said ' i called your boyfriend gay and he hit me with his purse.'

Miroku:black baggie pants that had chains and metaleverywhere, a purple shirt that said in black 'is this cage sound proof?' with his hair done the same way on t.v. No braclets, just a dog collar(sp?)

Sango:fishnet stockings and a pait of big black combat boots. An around the knee black skirt that was black (duh) and had zippers all over it. Asmall black shirt that also had holes all in it and said 'Nosy little **fucker** arent you' but she was wearing and fishnet shirt underneath.

Shippo:baggie blue jeans that had some holes in them and a black shirt that said 'If at first you dont succeed, cheat, repeat until caught, and then lie' (now those are words to live by!)with his hair the usual

Soten:black baggie jeans with chains everywhere and countless rips and pockets. A dark blue shirt that said 'its not a fashion statement... its a fucking death wish.' her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and lots of black eyeliner under her eyes.

(ok well that was boring but now you know what their wearing)

They were all eating left over pizza and drinking coffee to wake them up since none of them are morning people.They had 10 minutes before school started and really didnt feel like going early, so they just sat there and stared at each other like a bunch of mindless zombies. That is until Sango looked up at the clock and 'sighed' getting up and walking over to a cabnit to get something sugary. Having to walk past Miroku on her way back she grabbed a frying pan ready for him to grab her ass, but he didnt.

'I wonder if Sango would consider going on a date with me to a moive. Iwonder what she looks like without that towel on. Why the hell am I thinking to myself. I should just ask her. But what if she says no. Well I just wont take no for an awnser. Damnit, i just missed a chance to grope her.'

"Miroku are you feeling ok?" Sango asked moving closer to him and putting her hand on his forehead to check for a fever.

'Perfect' he thought reaching his hand behind her and softly caressing her butt.

Without warning Sango took her other hand, which was behind him and hit him in the back of the neck making him hit his head on the table while being unconisous. (really works if you do it right)

about a mounth or two ahead

He put his hand on her check and rubbed his thumb up and down while staring into her eyes. Suddenly she jumped on him and gave him a fierce kiss knocking him flat on his back luckily on the bed. Their tounges were exploring each others mouths and fighting for dominence while their hands held onto each other for support. He slowly but steadily put his hands up her shirt and made a trail from her abdomb to her very full orbs. She sat up and ripped her shirt off, bra along with.She couldnt wait. Getting the point he took his shirt off too along with his pants leaving him naked since he went camando. She put her hands on his very muscular chest and went down to the 8-pack and further down still until she found hisvery big, very long pole and started to rub it.Then she snaked her way down to her hand and gave him an evil/sadistic look.

"Wh..what are y..you" But it was to late, she had her mouth around his head and was rotating her tounge around it slowly. Then she sucked his pole further in her mouth and started sucking. He came and she licked it all up. She lifed her head and looked at him with an innocent look on her face. He picked her up and threw her on the bed and gave her a liik that said 'your not that innocent' and jumped on her.

Thats when he felt something poking his shoulder and not to softly either. He lifted his head off his arms that were resting on the desk and groned inwardly.

'Fuck a duck it was all just a dream.'

"Inuyasha you were moaning in your sleep. Any particular reason why?" Kagome asked giving him a perverted look along with the rest of his friends.

"Uummm... can we talk about this" Inuyasha was saying until he was inerupted by the teacher saying.

"Inuyasha, Kagome if you want to talk do it outside of my classroom."

Kagome and Inuyasha gathered their stuff up and walked out of the classroom with Inuyasha thinking

'Way to ruin a boner.'

Once they got outside Kagome wasted no time in asking him what was up.

"So what were you dreaming about?"

"Well you see... its kinda embarissing." Inuyasha said hisface imitating a tomato very well. "I had a sex dream... bout us."

* * *

well thats the end of the chapter. i know im evil. so how does she take it? well i guess your gonna have to wait till the next chapter to find out... if i ever get it written that is. 


End file.
